


Time And Dreams

by WhiteSpiritOfDarkness



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Drabble, English is not my mother language, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Sadness, Unbeta'd, kind of, so sorry for any mistakes, very very short story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4010509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteSpiritOfDarkness/pseuds/WhiteSpiritOfDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(There was just one way for it to end)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time And Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> So, since English is not my first language, I would appreciate if someone told me how good or bad this thing is. Other than this, I hope you enjoy!

Time had passed; maybe too fast, maybe too slow.

The nightmares had stopped, at least.

Well, it didn’t really matter, because there were still the other dreams, the ones in which he was not alone. Every night he would wake up breathless, trying to scream the things he needed to say, or the things he would say if he still had time.

In his dreams, Thorin was always smiling, as if they were safe and together. There was no gold, no death, no dragon, no kingdom, and no fear. It was just the two of them. He wanted to tell him everything, but he could never break the peaceful silence between them.

For that reason, when he woke up the dream was never done.

Time kept going on, chasing him.

Until the dreams stopped, just like the nightmares.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea for this after a talk with my mom about the memories and how the brain works, and she told me that for certain people, when they get older, the dreams start to fade and you can't remember, not even in your dreams. So... of course I had to turn it into a Bagginshield thing.


End file.
